


Shake, Rattle, and Roll

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorian's Fault, Lawyer Jean Kirstein, Love Dorian, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Mechanic Marco Bodt, New Year's Eve, Oh No He's Hot, One Shot, Partially Blind Marco, Praise Kink, Rimming, Road Head, Shameless Smut, Southern Marco Bott, puppies!, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean Kirschtein is unlucky, well, at least lately. No kiss on New Year's again, for the second time in a row. His mother's grand celebrations only serve to make it feel that much worse when he shows up alone. After a bad breakup, he's fairly certain that it's time to focus on work and not romance. The past six months have been nothing but failed shots anyhow. What he doesn't know is that flowers only bloom with rain, and rain comes in the form of Marco Bodt; the mechanic, and tow truck driver, whose voice is sultry, satin, and southern. After Jean's car breaks down on the highway, on the way to his mother's NYE party, Marco descends and shows Jean that luck is best given when its taken, and that, yes, even angels can be real devils when the sheets start to roll.An AU born from a best friend texting me the basic "oh no the tow guy is hot."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorianDarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianDarkstar/gifts).



> Hi, Hi, yes, I'm back for a hot minute. I'm still working on my other stories, but I take opportunities for quick things as they arise. My friend, with whom I credited this disaster, sent me on quite a time. I decided to make this AU for them. They've needed a good laugh in the last bit, and they love JeanMarco as much as I do. More than anything, they are one of my best friends, and they deserve the world. I can only give so much, but this is one thing that I can do constantly, and show just how much they're involved with my life. Hell, one text spurred a 16k fic that I've written in only two days. Dorian, you aren't good with compliments, but that's okay. You know that I love you, and I love your JeanMarco art, and the stories we've woven together. Most importantly, though? I just love the time we get to spend together, even virtually for now. <3 The moon to my wolf, I love you.
> 
> By the way, go check out DorianDarkstar on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook for some lovely art <3 
> 
> ~All my love,  
> Neko AKA Kat

Why was he even being bothered with this? It was just going to be another year alone when the champagne popped and the ball dropped. He knew that grand parties were just in his mother’s wheelhouse and something she’d always done since he was little, long after his father died even. Part of him assumed it was just a tradition that she enjoyed keeping alive, a time that still felt like his father around. Despite the not so great relationship he’d held with his father, the one with his mother was something he cherished. She was a warm, sweet woman who just wanted to give him the best in life. His father had been strict and demanding, but in the end of things, he supposed that was just how the man had been raised.

Jean had done what his father asked, and he’d gone to school to get his law degree. He’d worked in a firm until he decided that was no longer where his heart lay. Instead, he pursued a career with the local law enforcement and later the state as a prosecutor. Eventually he’d made it to the DA’s office, he’d settled down with a beautiful woman, and things had never been better. Until he discovered she’d been cheating on him for the better part of the last year while they’d been together. Three years and she wanted to toss it away like wishes on the wind. Guess he was better off, but her sweet round face, bright blue eyes, and honey blonde hair plagued him. Amelia Raekar was a devil wrapped in a dream, and she’d only truly liked him for his trust fund anyway. 

It’d been almost two years since their split, and the cunt had even taken their rescue dog, Cassie, with her. He’d miss that sloppy, slobbery yellow lab mix, but he’d tried to move on and put everything behind him by attempting to date in the last six months. Nothing had panned out so far; it was almost sad. Either they enjoyed his job and not the hours he was required to put in, they liked his money and only that, or they liked his fake work personality and not who he truly was. He’d all but given up hope on dating for a bit, and the fact everyone at his mother’s elaborate party would be sucking face with their significant others all night would just be rubbing salt in a festering wound. 

Part of him wanted to go just to support his mother, but the other half of him was just praying that he could come up with an excuse good enough to get himself out of it. Unfortunately, he was severely lacking in the lie department for one day. Nothing sounded right in his head, so he figured he might as well suck it up and try to grin and bear it. He put on a fake smile, people pleasing smiles all day in court, he could manage it with some coworkers, family friends, and family members. Lately, it just felt like nothing was going his way anyhow, might as well do his best to play pretend for a little bit. The party was only going to be a couple hours, and he’d likely stay overnight so he was driving late and fucked up on golden bubbles.

Eren kept saying that he was being neurotic, but what did that asshole know? The fact Eren Jaeger even knew the word and definition of neurotic was astounding in and of itself. There had always been Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa, who was gorgeous, but she was off limits. Married a couple a years ago. So it wasn’t like he knew of anyone he could con into going with him either. Jean felt like after Amelia, everything he touched turned to shit. His luck with men hadn’t been great either. It was like she’d soured everything for him, like her mere presence in his life had spread disease and decayed everything around him. 

For the time at present, however, he was still going to have to get ready for the party and push through the nagging thoughts clawing at the back of his mind. Jean just sighed and did his best to get ready. He donned a four piece navy suit with a cream undershirt and pulled up some leather suspenders. If he was supposed to look nice then he could manage that much at least, so he preened in the mirror for a bit ensuring his hair was decent and his septum ring was taken out. It was hard to see the holes from it, so it was one he’d managed to keep from his youth, along with the ones that no one would see when he was working. After he grabbed his overcoat and a scarf, lightly spritzed on some cologne, and grabbed a bottle of champagne, he was headed out the door. 

The drive to his mothers in Slieger Falls was about an hour and a half. If he started early, he could arrive, help her set up some, and then try to enjoy the party from a section of the gardens that no one would find him in. He turned up the music and tried his best to find an upbeat attitude within himself. Instead, he found concern. There was a rattling sound that kept growing louder, and it was beginning to worry him. Turning down the music, he tried to see if the sound was coming from the car, and much to his disdain he discovered the answer the hard way. Thankfully he was driving in the right lane, so when the car slowed to a snail’s pace, he was able to pull off a moment and wait. 

It hadn’t ever stopped or stalled out on him before. Hell, the car was only five years old! What could have possibly been wrong with a car that he only drove back and forth to work and had bought brand new?! He decided to try starting the car again after giving it a few moments of rest. He turned the key and the car came to life without much hassle, and he exhaled the breath he’d been holding. A sigh of relief later, and the car appeared to be doing just fine, until it did more than rattle. Squeaking and squealing, the car began to slow and refused to accelerate no matter how hard he pushed his foot to the gas. Once his foot his flat on the floorboard and the engine failed to come to life, he knew he was in trouble. 

With barely enough time to get the car back to the curb, Jean once again held his breath and waited. As he tried to give the car a break and turn it back on, he found something else that he’d touched had turn to shit. Maybe Amelia’s curse of death extended even to his car. Slamming his hands on the wheel as it refused to turn over, Jean let out a frustrated scream. Wasn’t it enough that everything else in his life was going to shit, but now it was his car?! All the car had done was sputter, and now he was stranded in the middle of a rural highway with no lights nearby on New Year’s Eve. What fucking tow company or mechanic would even be open? It was almost 6 o’clock, and the sun was setting.

Digging out his phone, Jean began to scroll through google as he looked for, and prayed to gods he didn’t even believe in, that someone was open. As he kept scrolling, he was so many with red letters reading “closed” in their business hours section. If he got stuck out in the middle of nowhere, on New Year's Eve, with a broken down car and a mind running on overdrive, he may just scream again. Getting out, he examined the car, despite knowing literally next to nothing about them, and saw smoke rolling out in billowing streams from underneath the hood. At least he knew better than to open the hood; that was a good way to get second degree burns, at the very least. 

Returning back to the hunt, he scrolled further down the list, knowing the chances of actually finding someone who’d be open were dwindling the further down he got. Just when he was about to give up, there was one line of open hours that read “9am-7pm.” There was a chance! A minuscule one, but it existed! Jean quickly tapped on the number of the shop and hoped that someone would answer. Holding up the phone, all he heard was a dial tone before it reached the voicemail of the body shop. He’d give it one more call, and if no one answered, he’d look for another if it was possible. Clicking redial, he raised the phone to his ear and waited. 

“Bodt’s Body Shop, what can I do for ya tonight?” Came the answer to his prayers in a deep rich voice accented by a thick southern drawl. Jean had to pause for a moment. Holy shit, this guy sounded like he apparated from one of Jean’s dreams. His voice sounded like smooth chocolate he wanted to drown in. So rich and satiny with that buttery drawl that made his chest warm and his skin prick. “Hello? Ya still there?”

Snapping back, Jean nodded “Oh, yeah, so, uh, my car just broke down on highway 57 outside Garetta.”

“Can ya get it started?” The man asked with an inflection. 

Jean let out a sigh “It came on once and then it died again.”

“Don’t sound to me like ya need a mechanic yet,” came the smart reply “more like a tow truck, that’s what you’re sayin’, right?”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Jean rolled his eyes at the response “I don’t know?! Don’t you guys do that too?!”

A small chortle sounded through the phone “Ha, luckily for you. What’s the make and model on your scrap heap?”

“2014 BMW M6,” Jean replied casually. 

There was the sound of keys clacking before a reply came through the line “Okay, luckily for you, we have a mechanic who can handle BMWs. What mile marker have you most recently passed? On highway 57 right?”

“Mile marker 164 on 57, yeah,” Jean answered. 

“Alright, and a phone number to reach you at Mr?—”

“Kirschtein, _K-I-R-S-C-H-T-E-I-N,_ and (910)336-8174,” Jean finished for him, knowing that the last name usually posed problems with most people when it came to inputting it into systems. 

Another laugh came through “Yikes, that’s a mouthful. Anyhow, stay safe, get your hazards on, and I can be there in around 45 minutes depending on the holiday traffic out. Just be patient, ‘kay?”

Jean gave a short laugh of his own “I’d be thankful if you still came out in two hours with Taco Bell wrappers on the floor.”

“Haha, alright then, see ya shortly. Bye.” When the line clicked, Jean exhaled a laugh to himself in almost relief. He was so thankful that maybe his night wouldn’t be too bad, but by the time the tow truck arrived it’d be passed time for the auto shop to close, so he wouldn’t be getting his car fixed anytime soon. Instead, he’d have to call his mother and tell her that there was an issue with the car and he’d not be making it to the party. It was an actual excuse, granted not a great one, and maybe she wouldn’t believe him, but it still got him out of going. 

After turning on the power to the car, he was able to throw up the hazard lights and keep the headlights on for a bit. Keeping warm was another story. The sun was down, so he grabbed his overcoat and scarf, pulling them on just to keep himself warm. So far 2019 had blown harder than an Antarctic blizzard. He just wanted it to be over so that hopefully the next year could start off on a kinder note.

> **_From: Jean_ **  
>  **_To: Mom_ **
> 
> _Hey, mom, I don’t think Im gonna be able to make it to the party tonight. I’m having some car trouble and had to call for a tow. I’m sorry._

Instead of a simple return text, his mother opted to call him instead. He should have expected it, and maybe it’d help to pass the time that it was going to take for the truck to arrive. 

Once he saw the flashing on the screen of his mother’s name, he answered it swiftly “Hey, mom—”

“Jean, are you alright?! Honey, what’s happening? Did you get into an accident?” Jean’s mother fired off in a flurry of concern. Jean had to laugh internally. She always got like that, worried over every little thing, and maybe that was where he got it from. Evelynn Kirschtein was an overthinker, overachiever, and the biggest worrywart on the face of the planet. If there was a way to be dramatic and feel every emotion multiple times over, she succeeded. 

“Mom,” Jean began softly “I’m fine. I’m gonna be okay. There was no accident, the car just kinda crapped out for some reason. I’ve got a tow truck coming, but I’m sorry I won’t be making it to the party to celebrate with you all.”

There was a gentle warmth in the tone of her voice “That’s okay, honey, just be safe, okay? Let me know what happens with the car, and when you get home safe. Maybe you can ring in the new year at home at least.”

Attempting to make his mother laugh, Jean grinned and shrugged his shoulders “Oh, I will, I mean, the guy on the phone sounded pretty hot. Maybe I’ll see what the tow truck driver looks like and run off with him for a true new year’s _'rockin’'_ eve, haha!”

Evelynn just gave a wry laugh “Oh, Jean! You’re such a spontaneous boy! I’ll cross my fingers for a pretty tow driver, but most of them look like they’ve just crawled out from beneath caverns and haven’t seen the sunlight in a decade.”

“Well, thanks, mom,” Jean chuckled “I’ll hope mine isn’t a fucking cave fish. I’ll let you know what happens, don’t worry, everything will be fine! See you later, mom, I love you, and happy new year!”

“Thank you, sweetheart, have a good new year. I love you too,” Evelynn replied before hanging up and leaving Jean to kill more time. His mom had a great sense of humor, and maybe he’d just inherited everything from his mother aside from his looks. While she had stunning, fiery auburn hair, his was flaxen and chestnut. Where Evelynn’s eyes were of the lightest blue, Jean had inherited his father’s piercing amber eyes. At times, people felt he was cold or too brash, and the fact his sharp masculine features didn’t help matters. His mother was so warm and thoughtful, but while he had his moments to be as she was, he wasn’t considered by many to be warm and caring. It was his job to be honest and blunt when it came to the cases he prosecuted. There weren’t many people that enjoyed how his bluntness and brashness translated outside the courtroom, however, but at least the few friends he did have, loved him.

He decided to scroll through facebook and see if that would make the wait any less dreadful. There were so many photos of parties beginning and people planning already for the ball drop. In retrospect, maybe not a good idea. Already he was missing out, but then his phone began to ring.

Without thought he answered “Hello?”

“Mr. Kirschtein? This is your tow truck driver,” came the familiar drawl “I should be comin’ up on ya any minute now.”

Jean opened his door as he looked for traffic “Oh, thank god! I’ll step out of the car.” It was another moment or so before he saw the lights of the tow truck approaching. 

“You wearing white? Red car?” The driver asked. 

Jean nodded and waved an arm “Yeah, who else on this empty ass highway.”

“Don’t snark your rescuer,” he teased with an airy laugh “but I’m comin’ up now, so I’m gonna start backin’ up. Let me know when I’m good? Alright?” Jean could have dipped himself in that sound. That bubbly little laugh just rushed his skin and warmed him all over. This man was dangerous with something as disarming as that laugh. He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like. Either way, he could at least listen to him talk while he waved him back to the car before giving him the hand signal to stop and hanging up. The least he could do was keep his headlights on at least and help where he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the next moment the door of the truck was opening and the driver was getting out. The lights were so perfect, casting their shine on the god of a man that was strolling over to him. Taller than himself by a couple inches, broad chest and shoulders, waves of umber hair, and beautifully tanned skin that looked as if it’d been kissed by the sun hundreds of times; the man was so beautiful. He was dressed in a worn leather bomber jacket over a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of work boots. The driver flashed him a radiant smile and all he could think of how it’d put stars to shame. As he got closer, Jean focused on the tattoo at the front of his throat, a gorgeous red rose and the phrase “Nothing beautiful lives forever.” 

The colors were so vibrant in a such a contrast to his skin, but he no longer had time only to stare as the man stopped in front of him. It was then he paid attention to the bronze flecks reflecting back in the lone russet brown eye staring back at him. The right eye was covered by a black patch stretching around his head with crossed ties. Up close, Jean could even make out all the freckles on his skin that dotted him like constellations. It was further proof that the man descended from the heavens to bless them with those godly good looks and that sinful southern drawl. 

Offering out a hand, the driver asked “Mr. Kirschtein?”

Jean nodded with slight hesitation as he shook the driver’s hand “Uh… yeah.”

“Pleasure,” he started with a smile that reached up to his shown eye “Marco Bodt. I’ll try gettin’ your car hooked up, so why don’t you do sit in the cab. I promise it’s a lot warmer than standin’ out here in this mess.” 

Shivering, Jean shrugged “Oh, no, I can help, I’ll be fine.”

“Why don’t ‘cha try sayin’ that without your teeth chattering, hoss, then maybe I’ll believe you,” Marco teased with an impish little smirk curling his lips. “Go get in the cab ‘fore your zero percent body fat freezes out here.”

Mouth popping open at the slight, Jean narrowed his eyes _“Excuse you.”_

“Pardon me,” Marco offered before crossing his arms over his chest “but you’re gonna need a ride back anyhow. It’s cold out here, you’ve been out here for a bit already, and the faster I do my job without interruptions, the quicker we’ll be outta here and back to the shop. Now, ya mind?”

As he’d gestured to the cab, Jean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I guess not. Still don’t have to like it.”

“Don’t have to for the moment,” Marco agreed with a shrug before putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a piercing whistle that shook Jean’s brain. He’d envied people that could whistle like that, but it was so loud it’d taken him completely off guard. Nearly as off guard as when a large German Shepherd dog came bounding out of the open cab with a cherry red reflective vest on. It was a gorgeous dog, and Jean couldn’t help but stare. “Dante,” Marco spoke softly “strap, please.” After a second, the dog retrieved a tow strap for him. Jean just shook his head at the display. Seeing the dog made him miss Cassie, his lab, and though he’d only seen the dog, he’d likely kill to just lay down and pet him. 

Walking towards the cab, as he’d said he’d do, he noticed there was something else in the cab. Peeking through the back window was a second dog. All he could see was the nose, but he was already excited. 

Turning back to Marco, he asked with a smile “You brought dogs?!”

“Don’t like dogs?” Marco posed. “They’ll sit away from ya then.”

Jean corrected him quickly “Oh, no, I don’t mind. I love dogs! What’s that one’s name, in the truck?”

“Baby,” Marco replied “her name is Baby. She’s all wiggly, but if you tell her down she won’t get that nice suit all covered in dog hair.” Jean didn’t even think twice. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about his suit when he opened the passenger door and there was a butt wiggling puppy waiting for him. Baby’s blue eyes were just precious and her breed was one Jean had always wanted; an Australian Shepherd. Her fur was patterned as a red merle, and she was so energetic. Jean just climbed in and allowed himself to be smothered and covered in puppy kisses. Ruffling up her fur and loving on the dog, it made him feel much better about the current scenario he’d found himself in. 

Maybe just what he needed to calm his mind, a little puppy loving. In that moment he couldn’t care any less about the state of his car. All he knew was there was an absolutely precious puppy that was demanding his attention, and he couldn’t stop cooing over her. The heat was on low, the cab was warm, the tow truck driver, Marco, was incredibly hot, and he had dogs. Even if his car was busted, the night wasn’t shaping up too bad. When Baby jumped back on the seat and ran back to him, he noticed she’d hit what was dangling on a chain from the rear view mirror. It was an older, worn, photograph with the edges folded, showing two young kids. A boy and a girl side by side with smiles and freckles. Both had brown hair, the boy’s a bit darker, and the girl’s lighter. Her eyes were golden and his were dark russet brown. 

Perhaps the kids in the photo were Marco’s children? It’d make some sense, but he also hadn’t seen a wedding band, and he’d looked. Honestly, it was one of the first things he’d looked at, and then he’d seen the tattoos on his knuckles, but he hadn’t read them. If he was with anyone, they’d hit the jackpot. Marco was a mechanic, so he had to be good with his hands, he loved dogs, had a job, and was beyond the realm of gorgeous. Whoever had that kinda luck, he needed to siphon it from them immediately. 

As his mind raced back to Marco and the tattoos on him, he wondered where else they were if he had some that were highly visible. While he was thinking about how much of Marco’s body was inked up, he noticed his car finally hoisted up in the rear view mirror. Another moment passed and Marco was opening the door, Dante jumping in between them before Marco climbed inside. Buckling Dante into the seat belt receiver and hooking it to his vest, Marco then focused on himself. 

He cast a sideways glance to Jean “At least Baby likes ya just fine.” 

Petting the pup who was seated in his lap, he scratched her behind the ears “Oh, I’d probably die for her, not to be dramatic.” Marco gave a full bellow of a laugh, and Jean though that he might just die in that tow truck. It was such a melodic sound. 

“Haha! That’s the general consensus for Baby,” Marco laughed heartily “she’s a little heart breaker. You ready to go? You should buckle in.” 

Jean nodded and put on his seat belt on as he questioned “Does Baby not get buckled in?”

“No, she hates it,” Marco answered, checking his mirrors, “she’ll shimmy herself out of it and just sleep in the floorboard anyways. I just let her down there, so if you tell her to she’ll lay on your feet.” 

Jean smiled and pointed to the floor “Okay, girl, I can still pet you from down there.” It didn’t take a second for her to get into the floor and look up expectantly at him. When he reached down to pet her, he noticed Marco’s hand on the gear shift and the other on the steering wheel. Finally, he could read what his knuckles said. “Lost Boy’s.” Jean cleared his throat a bit “So vampires or Peter Pan?” 

Marco quirked a brow “Hmm?” It was then he smiled and looked to his hands “Oh, my tattoos. Either one, I suppose, but intended? Peter Pan, my mom used to read it to me a lot as a kid. Escapism at its finest.” For a second he gave a light laugh, lips split in a feline grin, before looking back to Jean “How long were ya starin’ at my hands trying to read them?” 

“I got caught off guard by all the tattoos is all,” Jean answered honestly.

Teasing him, Marco pointed a finger to his right eye “Really? The tattoos? Not the eye patch? Yeah, ‘cause that’s the one that’s totally normal and loads of people have, right?”

Jean shrugged and scoffed “I like tattoos, but why are you giving me hell?”

“’Cause it’s New Year’s Eve, and I’m bored outta my gourd,” Marco replied with a soft smile. 

“Fine,” Jean offered before crossing his arms “I’ll bite since you’re the one that brought it up. What’s with the patch?”

Leaning over, Marco began dramatically “Oh, see it was just a _horrible_ champagne accident. Twin sister popped a bottle and the cork took my eye out. I now gotta cower in their wake and hate the damned holiday.” 

Jean rolled his eyes _“Ass.”_ Snickering, Marco returned his eye to the road. For a bit they rode in silence, and Jean was simply content to just keep petting Baby. He began to wonder how long they’d been driving, and suddenly Jean found himself a bit anxious to fill the silence. He couldn’t stop staring at Marco, and he was aware of how close he was sitting to Marco. Sure there was a dog to fill in the space, but he could see all Marco’s freckles, his smile, and the muscles of his bicep in the leather bomber jacket. He needed something to fill the space, to fill the silence, something to keep him from staring at Marco’s cute button nose or imagining what those rough hands would feel like on his body.

It was Marco, however, that cut through the silence “Sorry you missed out on whatever party you were lookin’ forward to.”

“Not really anything,” Jean answered as he turned his eyes out the window “my family is just into really grand celebrations, so being alone on New Year’s again, not a first.” Oh god. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stuff them back inside. He’d definitely not meant to over share with such little interest shown! Why did Marco’s pretty fucking face distract him so hard?! Fuck, he’s an idiot. At least he’d be thinking about that for the next ten years while he tried to sleep. _“Hey, remember that time you over shared to a hot mechanic?”_

“That’s too bad,” Marco replied casually “with that nice suit and all. Now it’s covered in hair.” 

“It’ll dry clean just fine,” Jean shrugged off. It was fair enough that it would clean, the smell would be gone, and so would the hair. It was just a suit, an expensive fucking one, but a good one that would clean just as well as any other one. When the silence returned between them, Jean found himself blurting out “Cute kids.” 

Casting a glance over to him as he turned his head, Marco chuckled “Thank you, but they ain’t mine.”

“Then why—”

Marco interrupted before he could finish asking “It’s my dad’s truck, so that there in the photograph, well, that’s me and my twin sister. He’s kept that photo in here long as I can fuckin' remember.”

Jean nodded as he cringed at his own reaction “Oh, sorry. I take it then your shop is family operated?”

“Yep, dad don’t work much in the shop anymore, ‘cause he normally does our towing. Sister works in the performance body shop. They don’t much like me driving though,” Marco snickered before taking his hands off the wheel and seemingly mocking his family _“because ‘oh, you’re blind you shouldn’t be driving, it’s too dangerous, you’re not allowed behind the wheel for safety concerns, meh!’_ ”

Jean’s eyes widened as he shouted _“What?!”_

Cackling a bit boisterously at Jean’s owlish reaction, Marco grinned “Relax a little! I was fucking with you!”

Folding his arms up, Jean huffed through his nose **“Not funny.”**

“It’s a little funny,” Marco teased “just don’t be so stiff. You look wound up all to hell.”

Cocking his head to the side, Jean just scowled “What does that even mean?”

Marco clicked his teeth in derision “Tsk, am I not speaking English? Ya look like someone wound up a lil toy soldier, all stiff like that. Gotta lot on your mind?”

“Something like that,” he sighed. “I wish I had that bottle of champagne out of my car right about now,” Jean finished.

“That’s gotta wait ‘til I get ya back to the show and then I can inspect your car,” Marco responded with a small smile flashed at him. 

Puzzled, Jean questioned curiously “Won’t your shop be closed by then? You closed at 7 tonight right?”

“Got nothin’ else to do all night now,” Marco tossed out before turning to ask “do you?”

Jean shook his head to the side “Not anymore. Did you have any plans for the night before?”

“Nope,” he began briefly before explaining further “I’m not the biggest fan of NYE. I don't really get all the hype when I could be working and making money. Dogs don’t much care for it either. At least in the shop we all don’t mind being there, and I can control the noise for them.” Glancing out the window, Jean noticed them back in the city and pulling into a large parking lot. There were two buildings and the garages attached with some other outbuildings behind them. It appeared they ran a pretty big shop, but if it was inherited that made a lot more sense. 

“Guess we’re here? You’ve a pretty big shop,” Jean observed as he stretched more to look at the property. 

Marco chuckled “Yep, one half works on performance cars, since that’s my twin’s specialty, and then we’ve got the painting building so we can do our own here on bigger scales. Tire shop is at the back too.” 

“Still can’t believe you’re both mechanics,” Jean commented with a bit of a small smile.

“Yeah, think dad rubbed off a bit more than he expected of us,” Marco shrugged before pausing and turning to Jean “but what do you do?”

“Also followed my father’s path, but less rubbed off and more the fact that he always pushed. I’m a prosecutor for the district attorney’s office,” Jean answered. 

Brows furrowing, Marco sighed “Yeah, a lawyer…shark in the damn water.”

“Hey, I didn’t say a defense attorney!” Jean defended with a scoff. 

With a shrug, Marco looked to him “All soulless though. Y’all are always sayin’ shit but never saying it straight.”

“Dealt with us before?” Jean finally teased, feeling a bit more comfortable. 

“Couple times, yeah,” he answered honestly as he began to put his arm behind Jean’s headrest. 

Quirking up a brow, Jean pushed “Ohoho! So that cute little face isn’t so innocent?”

Backing up the truck, Marco was stretching back and turning the wheel with one hand “Cute, huh?” Marco flashed a smirk before he turned to focus on his task. Jean fought the tightness in his chest as he watched him. Someone backing up a truck shouldn’t be that damn attractive, but he was watching him so closely he felt as his cheeks were turning colors. Marco was so close to him, and he was so intently focus. From where he was seated, Jean could see the freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose so clearly. This man was so beautiful, and a bit rugged, and he was just thrilled that he could spend the night watching him. Once the truck was backed up near the open garage, Marco chuckled “I never claimed to be innocent, but I need to finish gettin’ your car situated. Take my keys and unlock the front door, it’s the green one. Turn to the left and pull. Everything else is fine, alright? Baby can go with ya.”

Taking the keyring, Jean nodded and smiled “Okay, I can manage that.” He pushed open the door and Baby jumped out ready to tag alongside him to the front door. He found it a little bit of fun as Baby jumped up and wiggled her way up to the front door with him. She was just too precious. As he opened the door, after struggling with unlocking it, he looked around and found the lobby of the mechanic’s shop to be rather comfortable. Chairs lined the back wall while there were some plush sofas and even stools lining the bar. Vending machines were around, so he opted to go for a snack while he waited for Marco to pop back in. 

Deciding to sit on the floor on the rug, Jean pulled off his overcoat and scarf, and sat down and patted his lap. Baby bounded over for him and immediately snuggled right up. He didn’t even care if half of it was because he had hot cheetos in his hand. It wasn’t like he could give her any of them, but he appreciated her being there anyhow. Maybe he perhaps needed hot cheetos, champagne, and just some puppies. They were at the shop, so maybe he could finally get it out of his floorboard. He’d wait for Marco to come back so he could ask, but during the time, it was playtime. 

Not hearing Marco sneaking in through the back shop entrance, Jean was still playing with the dog when Marco slipped up and uttered softly “Hey, Baby.” Immediately Jean jumped nearly out of his skin and looked up to Marco standing above them. 

His pale skin dusted with peony as he hummed **_“Huh?!”_**

“I was talkin’ to my _dog,”_ Marco responded with a grin and a slight laugh.

Lip puffing out in a pout, Jean huffed out “I know that! You just scared the hell out of me!”

“Wouldn’t happen if you were livin’ right,” he teased before tilting his head “nice suit.” 

“Thanks,” Jean groaned as he got up to his feet “so how bad is my car?”

“Haven’t popped it yet,” Marco answered while gesturing through the open door behind the counter “had to grab my sister to help push it in. You’re welcome back in the shop. We’ve an open door policy, so you can come investigate whatever you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jean didn’t have anything else to do, so he figured why not “Okay, sure. Lead the way.” He wasn’t going to turn down the chance to see Marco get grungy and dirty with grease. Once they walked through a short hallway to the garage, Marco began to pull off his bomber jacket. After they stepped in, Jean stopped closer to the door while Marco revealed a long sleeved, violet button up beneath his bomber jacket. Once he began to unbutton his shirt, Jean felt his tie tighten a bit. It almost felt like it was just for him. Marco revealed a plain white undershirt beneath his button up and much more than that. Jean’s eyes went wide with admiration as he examined Marco’s newly bared tattoos. 

His right arm was covered from the knuckles, back of the hand, and all the way up to his neck. It was vivid and bright, purples, blues, and shining green in the form of constellations, beautiful stars, and galaxies. Eyes shifting to the left, it began to surprise him. Marco’s left bicep began with circus tents and crystal balls, a tightrope walker, a sword swallower, knife thrower, fire eater….there was so much to the entire piece, and he could finally see all of Marco’s throat tattoo. At the front was the blooming red rose while a blue rose was on the right and a yellow rose on the left. Each matched their sides so beautifully.

Assuming Marco was finished undressing, Jean had been incorrect. Reaching up into his hair, Marco pushed up the straps of his eye patch and shoved it off. Jean wasn’t close to Marco. It was difficult to make any details of his right eye out from where he stood. He hated to find himself focusing on whatever Marco often hid away, but he couldn’t help his own curiosity. Luckily, he couldn’t focus on it for much longer because Dante came padding up to him and Marco started working. Eyes following him, Jean observed him intently as he popped the hood of his car. It was a bit entrancing to see how diligently he worked, how focused he was on each diagnostic task that he began to perform.

There wasn’t a clue in his head as to what exactly Marco was doing. At one point he was on his back beneath the car on a creeper, while Jean couldn’t even say where to put antifreeze in his car. While he was an absolute idiot in any matters relating to his car, Marco appeared every bit knowledgeable with the way every step was sure and direct. It was like was like seeing an artist in action or a craftsman so into their craft. Marco often shook his head, moving pieces of his hair out of his face, using his arm to clear some sweat from his brow, biting his lip as something looked wrong, and it was all so enticing. Jean couldn’t help his heart from thundering in his chest so loudly.

Leaning back against the wall, Jean suddenly found himself flailing. There was no solid wall behind him, only some mechanic’s workbench. Trying to catch his balance, Jean wound up slinging off several wrenches that clattered catastrophically to the ground. The echoes of the cacophonous sound bounced off the walls and Marco cringed openly.

“Jesus fuck, I’m blind not deaf!” Marco shouted, catching his breath at the shock of the sudden noise.

Jean apologized profusely, a bit awkwardly as he met Marco’s gaze “Oh, shit, I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to—I just— _ugh._ How’s my car?”

Marco wiped his hands on the red cloth in his pocket before waving him over “C’mon over here, and I’ll start to show ya.” Jean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, as he cautiously stepped over to the driver’s side door of his car. There were some cords coming out of the engine block and a small display monitor in Marco’s hands. Opening the driver’s door, Marco invited Jean to turn over the engine in order to show him one of the things wrong with his car. As Jean was able to turn over the engine, Marco urged him to look over at the monitor “See what happens when you try to accelerate? Watch these lines, okay?” Marco carefully hit some buttons and moved between lines “You have a V-8 engine, it has 8 cylinders in it, and these two funky boxes down here, they’re giving me the code that your cylinders 2 and 4 are misfiring. It’s what shut your engine off and left ya stranded.”

Chewing his lip, Jean winced “So what exactly does that mean for me? I don’t know shit about cars.”

“First, don’t ever admit that to another kind of mechanic,” Marco chuckled “but basically it could be a few things. Bad coils or spark plugs, need replacement cylinders, or what have ya. I’d really need to get in there to figure out, but I recommend that you replace all of them, ‘cause if these two are failin’ right now, the others are probably about to start. That’s preventative measure though, and something you can worry about when you get the ability to take care.”

Jean nodded and asked softly “Okay, so what else is there to worry about?”

Marco slapped his leg and let out a sharp laugh “Boy, what the fuck ain’t wrong with this hunk’a junk? It’s like it ain’t never seen a mechanic before! Ya got bad brakes, old oil, ya need wiper fluid and antifreeze, and a new radiator ‘cause yours is cracked all to shit. The head gasket should also be replaced.”

“It’s only been in a shop, like, twice, I think,” Jean admitted “and I think it was just to change the oil.”

Groaning, Marco rand an hand over his face “Damn, how the fuck is the junk still runnin’?! How long ago was the last oil change? ‘Cause there’s sludge in ya damn engine. A lot.” 

Jean covered his mouth in a bit of shame “Um…a year and a half ago? A year maybe?”

“You have to be incredible,” Marco began with a smile before finishing. Jean for a moment had a smile, and then Marco continued “to be able to go so long with shitty car care and not have it blow up in your face any damn sooner.”

Scowling, Jean frowned “Hey, I came here to get it fixed, not to be given shit by the mechanic.”

“You’re only here it ‘cause it just went belly up on ya,” Marco pointed out with a smirk. With a sigh, Marco started “Look, I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be expensive. I can check in the computer out front about the parts for you, because I’m going to have to order them. I don’t keep BMW parts in stock here, but I can check on ordering them. The rest of it is pretty easy to fix. Brake pads, no problem, and the fluid replacements aren’t hard. I could do those tonight too.”

Getting out of the car, Jean inquired “Okay, I can handle it. How expensive are we talking?”

“Spitballin’? The diagnostic is free, the spark plugs and coils for 2 and 4, depending on which or both are needed, brakes, radiator, head gasket, the fluids, and labor? You’re expecting a minimum of $3900. On the high end $6500?”

Letting out a small grumble of frustration, Jean put a hand on his forehead “Fuck! I can do it, but it won’t be easy.” 

Marco let out a snort of a laugh “Ha, yeah, it ain’t gonna be easy for me either. Come on out to the front, and I’ll get your low estimate done. Follow me.” Jean just agreed and followed Marco back out to the lobby where he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the damage his car was going to do to his bank account. While Marco set to typing away on the computer, Jean perched himself up on a stool and patiently waited for the bill. Laying his head down on his arms, he did his best to wait, though Baby was looking up at him for more pets.

All of the sudden, Jean jerked his attention to the heavy footsteps that were coming down the hallway from the garage. From the volume, they were getting closer. In the next instant, there was a shout.

“Marco!” Came the scream. “You better not be touching that fucking computer with engine grease on your fingers again! Did the ‘oh, so dreamy’ lawyer leave?” Attention turned to the phrase within the sentence, Jean’s lips curled into a devilish smirk. Seemed like someone thought he was pretty, but in reality what were the chances of Marco being the slightest bit gay? Talk about a dream. His thoughts on the matter ended when a thin woman stepped into the lobby behind Marco. Her bronzed skin and freckles already said that he was related to Marco, but he’d been told that his twin sister was on the premises. Her eyes narrowed but her mouth popped open before her hand covered it _“Oops.”_

Marco had twisted furiously in his seat to glare at his sister. It was then that Jean could make out the detail in his right eye. He’d never seen anything like it. The iris had been split away, torn, and the pupil seemed to fill the gap. It was incredibly fascinating, and part of him began to wonder what could do that, as he’d seen from the photo, it hadn’t always been that way. 

Deciding to break the tension, Jean smiled cheerily “You must be the twin.”

“You must be the _‘hot’_ lawyer,” she countered with a sharp-toothed grin and curled, thin lips. “Ymir Bodt, don’t let his gay ass chase ya out though. He’s a good mechanic regardless, and he’ll do right by you.”

Marco shot back “Or my sister’s, equally as gay, dumb ass.” Looking to Ymir, he sighed “And I already wiped off my hands.”

“Good,” she stated flatly “because I’m leaving. Krista invited me to some fancy garden party shindig in Slieger Falls tonight. Probably gonna be run a little behind, but I just finished that block build.” Jean recoiled. He knew a lesbian named Krista, and he was pretty sure there might be another garden party in his mother’s area, but it was possible they were speaking of the same party.

Having to sate his curiosity, Jean asked “Would the woman’s name be Krista Reiss? About yay tall, straw blonde hair, big pretty blue eyes?”

Ymir’s brows furrowed “Yeah, how do you know that?”

“Because you’re attending my mother’s party,” Jean answered “and I work with Krista. She’s one of our best ADA’s in the state.”

“Sure you don’t wanna catch that party now?” Marco questioned from his space behind the computer. 

Jean shook his head to the side “Yeah, I’m sure. Already called my mother to tell her I wouldn’t be making it due to car trouble. Why don’t you back up my story and tell Krista that Evelynn’s son sends his best.”

Ymir responded with a shrug “Sure, why not? Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Jean started with a gesture to her “wear a suit, or a dress, I guess. I dunno your preference. Something nice anyhow. Because you will be company to some uppity snobs. I was born into the family and even I despise them. They’ll talk pure shit and ruin your vibe the whole night. It’s a pretty giant party, so if you wanna sneak away, go into the garden and take every turn from the beginning. It’ll lead you to nice little private gazebo. Perfect for midnight.”

Smacking his shoulder, Ymir grinned wildly before turning to walk off “Aren’t you a gift? Thanks, man. Sorry about your car! Good luck!”

Once she was through the door, Marco scoffed “Sorry about my sister. She can be a bit much.”

“Until you’ve met Eren Jaeger and Isabel Magnolia, and shared a room with them, you don’t know the meaning of the word,” Jean offered with a smile. “She was more than fine to me, and I can see why Krista is attracted to her. I’m thinking it must come with the freckles.” 

Marco arched a brow “Yeah? Got a thing for freckles or somethin’?”

“Some of them,” Jean grinned in response, not letting go of what Ymir had said earlier. However, it appeared that Marco was confused. What he’d just said went over his head as he just narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. 

“Guess some people find ‘em cute,” he shrugged off as he turned back to his task. 

“I promise,” Jean lulled _“they do._ ” Getting up from the stool, Jean asked “Do you mind if I go grab my champagne out of my car?”

“Knock yourself out,” Marco replied without glancing away from the screen “and anything else important you might need.” Well, that was that. Jean just slinked off to his car back in the shop, and Baby trailed behind him on his heels. As he opened the door, she nearly jumped inside. He just laughed, told her no, and grabbed the champagne bottle rolling around in the floorboard. Popping the trunk, he also grabbed his overnight duffel bag. It was a matter of fact that at some point he’d be spending long nights at the office, and many of the others kept the bags in their cars or offices just in case. 

Returning to the lobby, Jean sat down his bag at his feet and the bottle on the bar “Done?” 

Marco spun around in his chair and gave a swift nod “Yep. Found some good parts, some cheaper than others, but your lowball estimate right now is $4200. We only require a deposit on the big bills, and nothing will be put into the car, pulled outta the car, or done to the car without your knowledge. If somethin’ happens we’ll call you, and you okay any change that we have to do. You’ll know what’s goin’ on with your car at any point in time.”

“That sounds great,” Jean smiled sweetly “but how about you let me pay for everything you can do right now. I can come back tomorrow morning and pay the rest so you can have the parts ordered.”

“Okie dokie, I’ll go ahead and print up the orders,” Marco stated as he got up and walked a step or two to their printer, “and you’ll just have some papers to sign then I’ll swipe your card.” Jean just handed over the card for whenever Marco was ready, and got a pen from the holder on the bar. It wasn’t too bad a dent, since there were some written in discounts on multiple services which he was thankful for. When Marco took back the papers and handed back his car, he questioned “You stayin’?”

“Are you touching my car?” Jean smirked. “Then yes, I’m staying. You said open door policy, right?”

He gave a smile “Sure did. C’mon back then.” As Jean passed him by, Marco leaned to his ear “And try to not drop any of my other mechanic’s tools.” Chills erupted across Jean’s skin as he only nodded in response. Baby was at his side once again in the shop, so he sat down, not caring about the dirt, and returned to feeding her attention. She devoured it and demanded more, so he gave it while he got to watch Marco bend over the front of his car in those tight blue jeans. 

“Hey,” Jean called out “can I ask why you don’t wear, like, one of those jumpsuit uniforms?”

“Don’t much mind gettin’ dirty,” Marco answered from beneath the hood. “Normally only wear a jumpsuit if I’m gonna be working all day and it’s not too hot in here. Most of us don’t mind to wear out regular clothes, but some materials engine grease just don’t come out of. Guess it really depends on my mood.” 

Jean nodded along to his words before shrugging his shoulders “Oh, huh, I thought you all wore them all the time.”

“Sorry to break your heart $900 suit,” Marco teased, shooting him a broad grin. 

Heart speeding up, Jean returned “Sorry to break your heart $3900 suit. It’s a bespoke suit, and it was a gift.”

“Hell of a gift,” Marco chuckled before returning to fill his wiper fluid “I’ll never understand why anyone spends that kinda money on clothes.”

“Is that a dig?” Jean scoffed, feigning a bit of a offense as he placed a hand between his collarbones. 

Cheeky grin still on his lips, he cast back “Sound like one?” He continued shortly thereafter “Just sayin’, I get it for your job, appearances in court and representin’ the state and all that, but for some reason I don’t get it for a lotta stuff. Like, it’s just pieces of cloth that only has as much value as it takes someone to make. I get all my clothes dirty though, so I guess that’s just me.” 

“Understandable for you,” Jean agreed “but every man can look great in a good suit. They’re like haircuts. It can make or a break a man. You’d probably look good in one though.”

Marco blew a raspberry at the thought “Pfft! Only wear a suit when someone’s gettin’ hitched or put in the ground.” Without thinking, Jean burst out in laughter. For some reason, he’d pictured Marco being fussy about a suit, smacking away hands and feeling cooped up with a tie on. “I look hot in them, sure, but I don’t like ‘em much. A bit too restricted for my taste.” Just like that his assumption proved correct.

Noticing that he’d had to explain himself further because he’d laughed, Jean apologized “I’m sorry, it was just the way you said that was funny.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Marco chuckled “you’ve got a nice laugh. Finally loosening up over there?”

“Maybe,” he offered before asking “got any cups around here?”

“Uh,” Marco paused in thought “maybe in my office, why?” Jean pointed back to the bottle of champagne, and Marco countered “Why don’t ya jus’ drink outta the bottle?”

Jean shrugged “Suppose I could, but bubbly is best in flutes.”

Letting out a loud, brash laugh, Marco smirked “Ha! Shit outta luck on that one.”

“I know, which is why cups are the next best,” Jean replied with a smile. 

“Alright, you can try my office. Hook a left at the door and at the end of the hallway,” Marco offered before burying his head back under the hood. Jean got to his feet and followed Marco’s directions. It was at the back of the room, and when he opened the door, he was a bit surprised at the size. The room was a bit cramped, but it was cozy. There were family photos and photos of friends everywhere. Honestly, Marco seemed so happy in all of them, especially one where he was small, with whom he figured was his mother. It reminded him of the photo that dangled from the tow truck’s mirror. Just as old, and Marco was just as small.

Digging passed everything else, Jean opened drawers and cabinets looking for any cups around. No luck. Only cups in the office were ones that, for some reason, were holding Marco’s pens. Oh well, Marco had a point and he could definitely drink out of the bottle. Empty handed, he walked out of the office and headed back to the shop where his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Marco must’ve gotten hot, because he was shirtless, working on his car, and had draped the white shirt around his neck. Last he checked it was about to be January, and it was still cold! 

As he inched closer, he could see the cut of Marco’s stomach and plummet of muscle into his jeans. On instinct his tongue darted across his lips. What he wouldn’t give to get into those jeans was a very short list indeed. There was a tattoo up and down the length of his spine with moon phases that began at the top of his neck, ivy from the roses giving them the perfect framework as they trailed lower. It was gorgeous; he was heart wrenchingly beautiful, and every bit Jean’s type. Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges, but it was enticing. He liked it.

Glancing up to find Jean staring off into space, Marco called out “Nothin’?”

The words lifted the spell Marco’s body had him under “Only cups were the ones with pens in them. I’ll deal.”

“Alright,” Marco nodded “you not sweatin’ in that suit yet?”

“Cold blooded,” Jean smiled “but it’s also still pretty cold in here, so no. You’re sweating because you’re working.”

“One of us has to,” Marco snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Jean sighed “Oh, ha ha. Why don’t you take a break for a bit?” Looking to his watch, it was only 20 minutes until midnight anyway. “You shouldn’t ring in the new year by working.”

“I guess it can wait another few minutes,” Marco shrugged while walking over to him. 

Once he stopped directly at Jean’s side, Jean had a question long since on his mind “So, can I ask the question? About what happened? I mean, you totally don’t have to tell me, and I’d get it if you didn’t, but--”

Marco waved his hands and cut Jean’s worry off “Easy. It’s alright, I don’t mind talkin’ ‘bout it, it’s not that big of a deal to me anymore. I got into a motorcycle accident when I was about 24, and my face shield busted. I gotta piece of metal embedded in my right eye. They got it out, but the damage had been done, and I can’t really see nothing out of it anymore. Kinda like shadow and some sparse light, but not really much of anythin’ if you ask me. Split the iris apart like a razor.”

Hesitantly placing his fingertips on Marco’s cheek, he pushed up on the tips of his toes to look more closely, whispering gently “It’s incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it, _it’s so beautiful.”_

“Most people find it creepy,” Marco laughed as Jean snapped from the daze “but I’ll take that. Dante’s practically my right eye now. Baby was supposed to be, but she’s too damn excitable.”

“I think it’s her best quality,” Jean smirked as he bent down to pet her “haha, she’s just so sweet. Is Dante like a service dog?”

Marco hummed “Mhmm, and Dante is just as sweet. Though intimidating.” Whistling softly, Marco called over Dante who just sat by his side. Marco gave him a little pat on the side “Good boy.” Jean decided that he might as well give the other a chance. He apprehensively reached out a hand to his nose, and just as he did, Dante moved forward for a sniff, and Marco slammed both hands down on the bench behind them starling Jean nearly out of his shoes. 

**“Asshole!”** Jean shouted, hand shaking a little before patting Dante’s head gently. 

“Too good to pass up,” Marco grinned wildly. “Dante’s got an amazing temperament, otherwise he wouldn’t be fit for his job. Baby is more likely to bite you. If you run form her, she’ll nip your heels and try to herd you like an animal.” 

Looking down to blue eyes and a smiling face, Jean just pay Baby’s head as well “I believe that you’re a little gremlin.” As he stretched down, he caught the face of his watch. It was five minutes until midnight. Going to grab the bottle, he jogged off and returned to start peeling off the foil. Twisting the cage, he looked to Marco “Is it alright to uncork in here?”

“Go for it,” Marco encouraged. Jean nodded and gave a shrug. The dogs might get some of the champagne, but he would try to get avoid that if at all possible. Marco got the hint as he looked down the dogs, and moved them into the lobby just to be on the safe side. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to either of them, so once they were safely out of the way, Jean popped the cork on the bottle and took the first sip. Despite getting some of the alcohol all over the two of them, Marco didn’t seem to mind. “Just a minute before,” Marco laughed as Jean handing over the bottle.

“Didn’t think I’d be swapping spit with my mechanic over champagne for New Year’s Eve,” Jean chuckled in a breath, exhaling a sigh. 

Handing over the bottle, Marco smirked “Oh? I mean, did you imagine swapping spit another way?

“Maybe,” Jean admitted as he took the bottle and say it behind them. Just as his watch struck midnight, Jean grew bold and leaned into Marco’s chest. Reaching up to frame his face, Jean closed his eyes and pushed his lips to Marco’s softly. At first, it was like a dream, by the fact he’d blinked and it was over. Under his breath, he whispered _“Happy New Year, Marco.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Shaking his head, Marco blinked slowly “Are you drunk? Didn’t you hear my sister--” Cutting him off with a sure, more intent kiss, Jean pushed him back to the bench. Ignoring everything else in lieu of Jean’s actions, Marco simply pushed his fingers into Jean’s hair as the other rested carefully on his lower back, tugging him flush against him. In that moment, all of Jean’s extremities were flush in warmth. He’d felt so secure, he hummed into their kiss and slid a hand down Marco’s still bare chest. There was some residual champagne, and he had the urge to lick it off, but surveying that stunning body was just as good. Each finger fell over the raise and dip of his stomach while Marco moved to deepen their kiss. 

Kissing Marco felt as if the fireworks exploding outside in the night sky were truly trapped in his stomach. He was a phenomenal kisser, and it made him hungry for the next kiss. Jean would be willing to taste him forever. To chase that kiss wherever it led. 

Jean broke the kiss and pulled back “Of course I heard your sister. You’re gay, and think I’m attractive. That was all I needed to hear since I about drooled when you just so much as picked up the phone. You’re gay, I’m pansexual, and you’re so hot it makes my fucking head spin, Marco.”

Fingers curling behind Jean’s suspenders, Marco jerked him closer again “A thought we share. Guess you ain’t alone on New Year’s this time, huh?”

“Guess not,” Jean laughed a bit quietly. “It’s a shame that you can’t read minds.”

Kissing Jean’s jaw, Marco griped Jean’s hips and whispered “Yeah? Why’s ‘at?”

“Because you’d blush blood red,” Jean answered with an a flirty tone edging his words. 

“If it’s that good,” Marco began as he pulled back to meet Jean’s gaze “then maybe you just oughta tell me.” 

“Oh, just thinking,” Jean grinned before kissing him softly, loving as Marco tried to chase his lips. Moving across his jaw and to his ear, Jean whispered saucily “I wonder, you fix cars all day, such skilled hands...skilled fingers. Could you make me purr?”

Without hesitation, Marco laughed “I’d give my left fuckin’ eye just to try.”

“Thankfully, there’s no need for all that,” Jean replied with a toothy smirk. Leaning back in his arms, Jean kissed him again and loved indulging himself now that he was able. Marco, of course, only minded when he pulled away again. Tugging his bottom lip in his teeth as he did so. Jean bit his own lip afterwards, just to keep the sound he nearly made suffocated in the back of his throat. “Your plans have changed,” Jean announced "matter of factly" to Marco.

Curiosity captured, Marco inquired “Oh yeah? First I’m hearin’ of it. To what?”

“Remember when you said that you weren’t doing anything for New Year’s? Well, now you’re going to be doing me,” Jean stated flatly, nipping at Marco’s earlobe. At Marco’s sputter and sudden clear of his throat, Jean gave a victorious smile. 

“Goddamn, you’re forward,” Marco returned when he finally thought of something to say in response. 

Jean shrugged “I figured you’d be a bit more forward actually.” 

“I’m a happy mix of oblivious to flirting but love to tease someone else,” Marco stated, “though I can pick it up if you’re that forward, at least.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Jean chuckled before pinching his tongue in his teeth. “Mmm, fuck, you’re so hot covered in dirt and champagne.”

“Silver spoon likes it dirty, does he?” Marco teased. “That, I’m very good at. How about I finish this oil change and take you home with me for the night?”

At the proposition, Jean readily agreed “That sounds perfect, Marco.” Adding as he unwound himself from Marco’s embrace, Jean returned Marco’s teasing “Keep the shirt off while you’re at it. Gives me more than just your ass to look at while you keep me waiting.”

Laughing a hint at Jean, Marco winked in reply “Promise it won’t take me too long. Just sit tight, be a good boy, and I’ll come right back.”

Tapping the face of his watch, Jean crossed his arms over his chest “Tick, tock, Marco, the longer I wait, the more likely I am to grow bored. Nothing about me is good anymore anyway. Tick, tock.” Moving to watch as Marco worked on the car a bit more, he had to admit, maybe saying his wish aloud to his mother helped it come true. The tow driver had been stupid sexy, a funny, and charming mechanic who he was definitely going to let blow more than his mind. Maybe the oodles of bad luck had been just the right amount to lead him to getting the best luck with Marco. He’d find out in a little bit if that was going to hold true, but it was too bad they wouldn’t be fucking to ring in the new year. Talk about fireworks.

Stepping back over to him, a little more dirty, Marco wiped his brow with his shirt “Alright, aside from puttin’ in parts you’re good to go.”

Dragging himself to Marco by slipping some fingers behind the button of his jeans, Jean hummed “Mhmm, on more than one occasion.”

Giving him some credit, Marco snickered “Oh, good one, so I gotta ask. Do you have to work tomorrow?”

Jean answered “No, I took off until the third. Used the last of my days for the year to avoid the DUIs.”

“Good,” Marco replied leaning in to press a kiss to his throat, just a hair above his collar, “that means I’ve got all night to spend getting filthy with you.”

“All night, huh?” Jean cooed. “That’s a big promise to make.”

“I can keep it,” Marco growled lowly, pinching Jean’s skin in his teeth. 

Jean gasped at the mark left on his throat “Hah~ I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Marco smirked as he released Jean. “Go ahead and walk out in front of me so I can lock down the place, okay?”

He agreed and tossed back over his shoulder “Sure, while you’re back there be sure to stare.”

“Did a lot of that when you walked to the cab of the tow truck,” Marco admitted with a wink “fuckin’ great ass view, haha.” Jean gave him a slight laugh at the word play and moved to the lobby. He played with both dogs, giving them each some pets while awaiting Marco. Part of him was hoping that the dogs would help soothe his mind. It’d been several years since he’d been with a man, and one like Marco, whose kiss already had him intoxicated, was going to be a whirlwind. True that he’d never be a stranger to the form of pleasure, it was one he enjoyed often by himself, but with another, living, breathing person, who could make his skin prick and blood run hot with a look was going to a struggle. Keeping his composure instead of just giving in immediately might be tough, but he didn’t necessarily want Marco going easy on him either.

Stepping back out in his bomber jacket, Marco flashed his keys and they were near ready to go. All Marco had to do was close down the lobby area. Once he was finished, they walked outside, Marco’s fingers curled around the side of his right hip. He realized then that Marco preferred when people stood on his right, which was a bit odd at first. Dante even routinely stayed on his right side, so perhaps it was simply more comfortable for him. No matter, he was just loving getting to lean in against him. A scent of metallic and likely motor oil was on his skin, but beneath it was an underlying earthy tone, something comforting and fitting for Marco. As he came to think of it, it was probably lingering on his jacket rather than his skin. 

When the got to the parking lot out back, Jean had to just nod to himself. It was of zero surprise that Marco drove a large Jeep. In his mind, it was either a truck or a Jeep and something that could survive an off road trip. He’d been right, but he’d not guessed about floodlights or the winch on the vehicle, but he supposed that made sense too. As did the dog hammock laying across the two backseats. Both dogs hopped up and Dante got buckled in as usual. Baby, however, went a in a harness tied to the back of the seat. She’d already begun to shift in it, but Marco gave her discerning look that a mother might give her child, and she quickly lied down instead.

Buckling in himself, Jean climbed into the passenger seat and got comfortable. Shortly thereafter, it was only Marco and Jean basking in the silence and growing tension growing between them. At some point it became a bit more comfortable, as he came to realization that there was no reason for it to be strange any longer. He’d been as bold as it got with Marco, aside from straight sticking his hand down his pants.

“So,” Marco started, breaking the silence, “you’re not so awkward around me anymore, huh?”

“My attraction has merit,” Jean answered “so it’s not like I have to fumble over it now.” Stretching over to him, Jean leaned across the center console and hummed “In fact, I find it so much easier to be bold.” Placing a lingering kiss to the space behind Marco’s jaw, Jean just let himself find a little entertainment by accompanying his kiss with a hand sliding up Marco’s inner thigh. 

An airy chuckled tumbled from Marco’s smiling lips “Mhmm, I can feel that.” Straightening up, Marco promised lowly “But tease me now, Jean, and I will ‘member it.”

Jean scoffed and nipped his throat “Hmph, what’s that supposed to be? A warning? For what exactly, to get us both off? How terrible. Wouldn’t ever want that.”

“You’re gonna be a real handful, ain’t ‘cha?” Marco exhaled on a sigh, giving a slight sake of his head. “That’s okay,” he paused, stopping at a red light, before turning to lift Jean’s chin and finish with “I gotta place I can put ya.”

Jean smirked and stared up at Marco with a dangerous glimmer dancing in his eyes “Oh, is it on my knees? Because I’m told I’m rather good in that place.” For just a second Marco appeared lost by his words. Maybe it was being stunned, allowing it to sink in. Marco just looked back to the traffic light, noting it still red for only another second, so he dragged by the collar to his lips. Victorious, Jean felt as if he’d won a fight then, like the animal that glanced away first lost, and Marco had to end it with a kiss. Though, he wasn’t too mad about that, Marco’s kisses were like whiskey. Seductive and fiery, something so simple had a way of lighting a fire in his chest that ran through his veins, and he knew too much of it would be enough to make him lose his mind. 

Breaking the kiss, Marco growled “You keep takin’ words outta my mouth and I’ll find something better a’ mine to put in that pretty lil mouth of yours.” As if to punctuate, Marco thumbed down Jean’s bottom lip as he tilted his chin with a curled index finger. 

Shivering at the thought, Jean hummed impatiently “Mmm, how long to your place?”

“’Bout 20 minutes or so, give or take a couple,” Marco replied, corners of his lips curled up. “Why? Gettin’ impatient on me already?”

At the smug smirk, Jean just shrugged his shoulders and matched it with one of his own “Then we have plenty of time. Might to help me with those jeans though.” Marco had to return his gaze to the road, but Jean had other ideas in mind for Marco’s attention. Seeing how well the man could split it, how long before he’d need to pull over, that was the game to Jean. It looked like Marco didn’t get his intent, however, as he just kinda narrowed his eyes and cast him a sideways glance. 

“Huh?” Marco offered in confusion. 

Jean unbuckled his seat belt and whispered seductively into his ear, voice silken “Lift the fucking steering column at the next stop and slide back in your seat.” When Marco made a quick look to him, Jean exhaled through his nose, a short snort of a laugh, “Ha, I’d just rather not hit my head on it. You gotta give me some room. Here’s the part where if my hair were longer, I’d tie it up.” Eyes rounding owlishly in surprise, Marco appeared to have finally understood what direction Jean had planned to take things. He was quite thankful that the Jeep had a decent amount of leg room anyway, and he could probably do it rather comfortably. 

Beginning to rouse Marco was much easier with his allotted space. Skimming a hand over his inner thigh, Jean did his best to distract Marco with his kisses and nips at his throat. At each catch of breath in Marco’s throat, Jean’s ego inflated drastically. There was something about making a man like Marco gasp for air or tighten his grip on the steering wheel with just a few actions. To say he took his own pleasure in it was an understatement, as Jean felt his own blood beginning to heat as it rolled in his veins. Marco was just too goddamned beautiful to be at his will, and already wrapping him around his finger, or mouth, he supposed, was such a thrill. 

Already his own mind was racing with thoughts of how Marco would be returning the favor in just a little while. If he expected Marco to take the utmost care of him, he should start now, give him a little taste of what Jean could do for him if was treated well in return. Popping the button on Marco’s jeans, Jean leaned down and ran the zipper down with his teeth, feeling Marco tense at each breath. So jumpy. It added to the thrill and excitement in the back of Jean’s mind. All he’d done so far was barely mark up his neck and touch him just a little.

Delving his hand down the front of Marco’s jeans earned him a sharply inhaled breath that came with a slight sound. With the radio off, each sound was more audible, and just the way Jean liked it: loud. 

“Gonna have to lift your hips for me just a little,” Jean panted dramatically at Marco’s ear “so I can take them down a bit.” Not even giving it a second’s thought, Marco gladly helped Jean shimmy down his jeans enough to free his erection. Teasing him just a bit, hoping Marco’s retaliation warning had its merits, Jean ran the flat of his tongue up Marco’s cock, feeling him twitch in response. Removing a hand from the wheel, Marco wove his fingers through Jean’s hair and let out a soft groan. Humming, Jean happily licked his lips and returned to the actions at hand.

Sucking gently on the head of Marco’s cock, Jean gave the rest a slow stroke and heard the motor rev. Controlling how fast they went with just his mouth was a bit fun, so he wondered what would happen if he just relented. Moving further, adjusting himself carefully, Jean took the entirety of Marco’s length in his mouth slowly, moving at an agonizing speed. 

“Fuck~” Marco exhaled in ragged little pant that nearly stopped Jean’s heart and jumped down his pants. Going a bit faster, letting up on more teasing, Jean began to reduce Marco to a series of mewls and little curses panted out under his breath. Every sound was somehow more beautiful than the last, urging his actions quicker, more intense with every nearly complete swallow or lazy lap of his tongue swirling around his cock. “So good, darlin’,” Marco praised as the fingers in his hair knotted. 

There wasn’t really a way to smile with a cock in his mouth, but a low moan was definitely a drowned out sound to fill the air. Filthy little praises of “Oh, god, just like that, you’re so good,” turned quickly into “fuckin’ your mouth is heaven, darlin’,” and Jean was about to melt into Marco’s upholstery. How could something so sweet be so absolutely dirty? Marco’s sweet face was a contrast already to the personality he’d seen, and so far it was going to get worse, and by worse, he truly meant better.

As Marco’s back came off the seat in a spasm, and his fingers tugged almost painfully in his hair, he could tell Marco was about to cum. He’d already pulled the car off the road, breathing heavy and leaning his head back. It was all he could do to push him to his orgasm before the ache in jaw set in. The man had some stamina that was for sure, but once that endorphin rocked his system, fogging his mind, Marco finally had to just stop and give in to the overwhelming bliss. Jean did his best to suck and swallow, so as to not cause a mess that’d have to be cleaned later. Staining the mechanic’s seats just didn’t seem right.

Moving off Marco’s cock with a wet pop, Jean heaved a heavy breath and sat up. Marco was still enjoying his post-orgasm high, chest laboring with breath, but it did not stop him from immediately pulling Jean to him by a hand at the back of his neck. Quickly, Jean found his lips captured and his eyes fluttered shut. It was a passionate, hungry kiss that stole what little breath Jean had managed to catch. 

Breaking the kiss, Marco shook his head and ran his finger across Jean’s lip, clearing it of saliva “Holy fuckin’ hell.” Panting out with a smile, he continued “You’re so damn gorgeous, and that mouth? Whew, that’d take a king to his knees, baby.”

Trying to not blush or smile so wide at the praise, Jean smirked “Thank you. Can’t wait ‘til we can get back to your place.”

“Impatient boy,” Marco replied with too broad a grin to be upset by it. He quickly readjusted himself and got settled ready to drive. Instead, Marco let his voice lower and put a hand between his knees, sliding it up to his inner thigh. Stealing another kiss, Marco whispered “Don’t worry, it won’t be long now. At least, not the wait.” Jean instinctively chased Marco’s lips as they moved away. He put the car in drive and got back on the road, but his fingers kneaded at Jean’s inseam, drawing out a strangled moan. At first, Jean’s cheeks tinted at the sound of his own voice in the car, but Marco hummed “Now, that’s the best sound I’ve heard in my whole damn life.”

Luckily, Marco’s estimate on the time of arrival had been right. Jean could barely withstand more of Marco’s teasing, the way he moved a single hand along his legs was just a slow torture. By the time they’d driven onto an old dirt road, the vibration of the vehicle had him chewing his lip, and Marco was only making it worse, that smug ass smirk on his lips all the while. Jean was just praying that Marco’s place would soon come into view, and he lucked out when they came upon a quaint white house with a large fenced in yard. 

Though it was dark, there were small solar lights around the walk and driveway. He could make out some flowerbeds around the porch and two buildings on the property with one being an obvious attached garage. The other was likely another garage with Marco’s profession. The dogs were getting hyper in the backseat as they pulled into the drive. 

Turning in his seat, after pulling into the garage, Marco looped an arm behind the seat “You know something, Pretty Boy? You never once told me your first name.”

Blinking back surprise, Jean realized that he’d been right and blurted “Jean."


	5. Chapter 5

“Jean,” Marco lulled, dragging it out, speaking it again as if to see how it felt on his tongue. “Well, Jean, home sweet home. I think we got some plans in the back, yeah?” The arch of his brow, the playful grin on his lips, and the glitter in his eyes that felt darkened and inviting, sent Jean nodding to whatever he said. Getting out of the Jeep, Jean shut the door behind him and pet both dogs as they followed them inside. Entering the house through the kitchen, Jean turned his head and surveyed the place. The kitchen appeared the most used, as there were more kitchen gadgets than even he owned, which shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did a bit. Maybe he could convince Marco to bake him a sweet treat in only an apron. That’d be delicious.

Letting the dogs out in the backyard, Marco had opened the sliding glass door that lead out, and came over to Jean. Slipping his arms around Jean, low on his hips, Marco nuzzled his face against Jean’s throat, breathing out slowly. The heat of Marco’s breath rushed over his skin, and he leaned back into Marco’s broad chest. His attention had been on the cozy living room, the fireplace that could keep them warm all night, but Marco snapped it back to him in an instant. 

Unwrapping from him, he just gently took Jean’s hand and led him down a hallway. They stepped into Marco’s bedroom at the back of the house, and Jean looked around, noticing that Marco was immaculately clean. His skin may be covered in brake dust, engine grease, and general dirt and grime, but his bedroom was pristine with everything organized and in place. The sheets on the bed were perfectly made and clean, a light blue that matched the royal blue and gold comforter. Gold accented Marco’s stunning freckled skin so beautifully. Like rolling in bed with an Egyptian god.

Walking Jean backwards, Marco gingerly placed his hands on his hips and led him back until his legs hit the bed. Reaching over, Marco flipped on a lamp and shut off the main light. Warm light bathed his skin as he returned to lean down and kiss Jean so softly that the ghosting touch barely registered. It was just a gentle sentiment to let Jean know that he was capable of it, because in a flurry of motions Marco’s gently, caring touch faded, replaced by hands soaring quickly to undress him. Nimble fingers hastily unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt all while intoxicating Jean with a passionate kiss. 

Fingers on his slacks, Jean was anxious to get out of his clothes too. He sought Marco’s lips desperately, dragging him back to him as often as he could while stepping out of his pants and shrugging off his clothes. Marco wasn’t very dressed in the first place, but he turned to focus his attention on returning the favor. It wasn’t a race to see who could get undressed quicker, but it damn sure wasn’t a leisurely stroll in a park. 

“Goddamn,” Marco panted, finally pushing Jean’s shirt off him. Fingers itching to touch, he delicately skimmed his fingers up Jean’s stomach. He wasn’t one to really work out as often as he perhaps should, he merely used it as an outlet to rid himself of stress. His core was lean and toned, his skin porcelain, and he was pierced as if the very opposite of Marco. Just the stark contrast of Marco’s rough, calloused hands on his smooth alabaster skin was entrancing. 

Jean just stretched and lopped his arms around Marco’s neck “What? A lawyer can’t be pierced?”

“Didn’t expect it ‘s all,” Marco explained before biting his lip and holding Jean’s amber gaze “you’re just so fuckin’ gorgeous, Jean, it’s hard to keep from starin’.”

“You better do a whole lot more than just stare at me, Marco,” Jean answered suggestively, finding that he could probably get off on just the way Marco bit his lip. “I’ve still got a septum ring, it’s easy to hide, and my navel and nipple rings are always in.”

“Promise, sweetheart,” Marco lulled, fingers pushing into his hair before grinning wolfishly “I’ll do whatever the fuck you want me to, but either way, I’m gonna goddamn ruin you.” Jean didn’t want words. Not with a promise like that. He only wanted Marco’s actions.

“Prove it,” Jean challenged “if you can.” Marco’s hands were all over him in the next moment, anxious and desperate to feel out Jean’s body. Only left in their boxers, the two fell back to the bed wrapped in each other’s arms. Jean looped an ankle over Marco’s as he hovered atop him, beginning to mark down his body, leaving no inch untouched. Open about every moan and gasp, Jean no longer had any inhibition. It’d be so long since he’d been pampered and Marco was ensuring that no other man would come close to the way he could work Jean’s body, make it sing, make it purr, with just a single touch, kiss, or bite smoothed over with a hot breath. 

Playing Jean like a fiddle, keeping his teasing promise, Marco focused his mouth on his hips, teeth scraping over his skin before licking a hot trail from the waistband of his boxers up to his navel. His hips had bucked as Marco’s mouth was so achingly close. A whine left his lips, and he was growing more impatient with every ministration. It’d given Marco the urge to just toy with him a little more before he was satisfied knowing that Jean was hard and writhing for him, his touch. Jean, however, knew that Marco wasn’t going to give in so easily, so he reached down to that beautiful face, smoothed a hand to his cheek and gave a little pull.

Knowing he likely wanted to kiss him, Marco gave in and slipped a hand beneath Jean’s arched lower back. Losing himself in the kiss, space between them disappearing as Marco licked his way into his mouth, Jean pushed against him. Grinding his hips, for missing friction, against Marco’s, dizzy in the heat and driven only by the voracious desire raging in his stomach. Fingers weaving into umber strands, Jean returned the earlier favor and tugged roughly at Marco’s hair, forcing him back and baring his throat. If he didn’t cool down soon, he’d lose it with just Marco’s teasing.

Jean licked up the bruised tendon and left another mark dark enough that’d stay long after he left Marco’s bed. Marco gasped and had no qualms as Jean switched their positions. Seated in Marco’s lap, Jean wiggled his hips, getting comfortable, and then casually tossed his boxers off to some unknown reach of the bedroom. Eyes raking over Jean’s flushed, rosy tinted skin, completely naked and sitting his lap, Marco ran his hands up Jean’s thighs. 

“You’ve already cum once tonight,” Jean began, leaning down and balancing himself with his hands on Marco’s chest. Fingers spreading out, Jean curled in his fingertips and let his blunt nails scrape down Marco’s chest, leaving welts in their wake. Marco grit his teeth, and Jean smirked. He knew then that Marco liked pain, like he’d assumed, but now, he wanted Marco to hurry. It was time to turn him on, tease him so much, until he’d had enough and fucked Jean into the mattress, so good that his voice would leave him. “Let’s get you up, huh? Wonder what’ll really do it for you,” Jean posed, palming him through his boxers.

Marco moaned “Shit~” Looking to Jean, he quirked a brow and sat up “You looking like this, touchin’ me like that, that’ll do it….or you could give me a lil show. You naked in my lap...fuck.”

“Articulate,” Jean snarked, despite knowing his own brain wasn’t moving passed curses and Marco’s name. “You wanna show, huh? I’ll give you one.” An animalistic growl tore from Marco’s throat as he moved for his lips. Jean put his arms around Marco’s neck, twirling fingers into his hair, and letting the heat between them flare. Jean knew the best show he could put on was just himself. As Marco broke the kiss, mouthing heavily down his throat, biting hard, clamping his teeth enough to leave an imprint, Jean moaned, screamed, his name. A little release of his name, and Jean had him. 

Continuing with every exaggerated moan, Jean rocked his hips and ran his hands over every inch of skin he could. Marco’s actions were slowing as Jean’s increased, he could feel Marco more than ready to flip him over and take him. Having promised a show, however, Jean was going to keep his word. Marco began to reach towards the bedside table, so of course Jean figured he’d be nice enough to retrieve what he needed for him. Honestly, he needed to get the lubricant, Marco could hold onto the condom. 

When he had his fingers on the bottle of lubricant, he poured some into his hand and slathered some on his cock. Giving himself some long, firm strokes in Marco’s lap, just to catch Marco’s full attention, he rocked his hips into each stroke. Jean let a little moan of Marco’s name fall off his lips just before getting more comfortable and using Marco as leverage. Balancing with a hand on Marco’s chest, Jean reached back to plunge a finger into himself. Marco’s fingers curled into a fist, trying his best to maintain composure, but judging from his clenched jaw, it was going to be difficult. 

It wasn’t another second before Marco had enough of Jean’s show. As he moved to add a second finger, working him self open a bit more, Marco grabbed his wrist and flung him to the mattress. When Jean stared up at him, having gotten exactly what he wanted, Marco licked Jean’s lips before kissing him hard, like he wasn’t going to be able to again. 

Nibbling his earlobe after breaking the kiss, Marco whispered gravelly “The lube is edible.” Jean only received that hint to Marco’s actions before he dropped to mouth down his stomach and take his cock in his mouth. Nearly bolting up at the surprise, Jean just arched his back while an arduous moan ripped from his throat. He knew Marco could kiss, but he wasn’t expecting that it was tongue which made him so multi-talented. Sinking between Jean’s knees, he splayed them with some force and settled between them. Vulnerable in such a position, Jean normally wouldn’t have liked being so open, but Marco has his veins rolling with a wildfire he no longer had control of. If this was what if was to burn, then he’d give his fucking soul to feel it a million times over. 

Nothing was unable to quell the moans tumbling so freely from Jean’s mouth, until Marco had enough. Lifting Jean’s thighs, Marco hoisted them over his shoulders and Jean suddenly found himself with Marco’s tongue inside of him. He’d been unable to help his heel slamming into Marco’s shoulder blade as he’d jumped. Taking the hit like a champ, Marco only continued and pushed harder as he added a finger and worked Jean open. Squirming and frantically twisting his fingers into the sheets by his head, Jean was so unfamiliar with the warmth in the pit of his stomach. His hips moved back into Marco’s thrusting fingers, and when he looked down as Marco let a third finger replace his tongue, Marco shot him a wink and licked his lips. He’d sent stars to his vision when at the time he’d finally drilled into Jean’s prostate.

A non-committal whine, almost a squeal, left him just before “Oh, Marco!~” The moan was enough to have Marco tearing off his own boxers and searching for the condom they’d accidentally flung and wrapped in the sheets. It gave Jean a second for breath when he found the condom by his head. Opting for another little show, since Marco was so fond of them, he ripped open the package with his teeth. Reaching Marco’s cock, he gave a slow stroke, drawing out Marco’s breath. He placed the condom in his mouth and rolled it onto Marco with a wink of his own. 

Marco’s fingers brushed the back of his cheek “Thank you, darlin’, what a good boy you are, huh?” His voice deepened as he then moved to pin Jean back to the mattress “I always wanted to dirty the ‘good’ boys.” Nothing about that face was sweet anymore, it was roguish and devilishly charming, it screamed that he was in trouble, but that it was also the best place to be. Marco had barely given him much a warning before settling back and spreading Jean’s knees apart with a rough pull. Aligning himself for but a moment, Marco pushed into him with a hiss and string of curses muttered under his breath. Jean’s mouth fell agape, gasping for air, and he failed to regain it before Marco made a testing thrust. 

Raking his fingernails into Marco’s shoulders, he clung to him as he continued with a slow pace. It gradually built until Jean’s moans were nothing but stuttered, half-coherent directives telling Marco not to stop or to go harder, which he obeyed and then some. Switching up their positions halfway through, he had Jean on his knees, a hand in his hair roughly dragging him back into every hiccup inducing thrust that lurched the bed forward each time. He bit Jean’s shoulder, his neck, dug his fingers into his hips and fucked him until they were both pouring sweat. 

Jean’s voice had given out from screaming so loudly, and Marco had been trying to delay his orgasm. Marco’s was going to take a little longer, so he wanted Jean enjoying each second. When Marco felt himself losing rhythm and approaching climax, he reached between them and pumped Jean’s cock in tandem with his thrusts. Long since Marco had drilled his prostate, Jean’s mind had been gone. He was only focusing on arching his back up so pretty and rocking his hips so fiercely, so desperately into Marco’s. Marco did his job urging Jean to the climax first, letting his hips stutter and ruin his sheets as he fucked him through it. Jean did his best to have a small sense of coherence to do the same for Marco, but the moment he heard his name moaned so low in his ear, Jean felt himself shiver. 

The two collapsed next to each other and tried their hardest to catch their breath. Jean was sticky with multiple body fluids, he felt disgusting, but also like no one else had ever made him feel. Marco was right, he did ruin him; Marco ruined him thoroughly and completely from anyone else. The mystery of if the man fucked as good as he looked had finally been solved, and he had rung in the New Year in one of the best ways. 

“You okay, darlin’,” Marco called, turning over on his side to gently caress his cheek. Marco’s thumb padded over his cheek swetly “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

Jean shook his head and leaned into the tender touch “Oh, no, I’m not fragile. I like it rough, despite the fact you could have gotten so much rougher with me, and I’d have said thank you. I’ll still say thanks, hah.”

“Such a pretty, filthy boy, you are,” Marco commented before kissing his cheek. “You want a shower? I can go get that bag you brought back from the shop.” 

“Aren’t you sweet. Offering to let me stay?” Jean chuckled, poking a bit of fun.

Marco scoffed “Please, I ain’t heartless. A fuck like that damn sure deserves dinner anyway.”

“Oh? Marco Bodt, are you asking me out now too?” Jean beamed brightly.

“Do you like it when I tug your nipple rings in my teeth?” Marco returned with an equally sarcastic tone.

Smacking his chest, Jean groaned “Okay, okay, fine. I’m off until the third, remember? You have tomorrow and the day after to come up with something. I’m gonna steal your shower.” 

Gesturing towards the door at the back of the room, Marco smiled sweetly “Come ‘ere, I’ll go turn it on for ya. Can’t wait to see you step out all wet.”

“I’m sure,” Jean chuckled. “I’ll forego the towel just for you, so you can see me first.”

“Damn, now ain’t that service,” Marco shook his head with a smile, that wasn’t something he’d expected. Jean knew that. If he wasn’t going to treat him to phenomenal sex, take care of his car, and let him see the dogs? He’d keep him happy. Sliding out of bed, he and Marco made it to the bathroom where Marco showed him the shower, saving him the trouble of dealing with it. “It gets real hot for the first lil bit, so watch yourself.”

“Rather you watch me,” Jean teased, skimming a long finger along his jaw “is what I might say on another night, but you go get that bag for me, and I’ll say it tomorrow morning.”

“Fuckin’ shit,” Marco cursed “that’s a damn deal. I only seal deals with kisses though.” Dragging him forward as he stepped into the stream of water, Jean kissed him passionately until he was lost for breath. Marco only nodded and stepped out of the bathroom to leave him to shower. While he showered off the various fluids from his skin, Jean couldn’t help it. He was thinking of where Marco might take him, if it’d be something cozy and quaint, if he’d cook for him...yeah, he was definitely dick whipped, but he’d also never had that. Never had someone who felt so sincere or compassionate, someone that radiated such a loving warmth that was reserved to him. 

Marco wanted to take him out, maybe it was courtesy, but he knew better. A guy like Marco? A good ole boy raised with manners and a loving home? There was no way that man did anything he didn’t want to and much less out of pity. His luck was finally turning around. The man had shaken him up, rattled his brain loose, and rolled him around so many times in those sheets, he was already trying to make sure he never wanted for anything again. Jean would do anything for someone he cared about, and maybe it was finally time to care about someone again. With more luck, it’d be Marco, or maybe to hell with luck. Just maybe, 2020 was the year to make his own luck, to hell with chance, and it all started like the last had ended: with Marco Bodt.


End file.
